The Titans
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune Arc, leader of the North Titan Tower and protege of Batman. His life was quite normal at the tower, at least normal for a superhero that is. But that changed when a certain alien invasion happened, causing a new member to join his team. Teen Titans AU


It was a quiet and peaceful morning at the titan tower. Everyone was sound asleep, enjoying their rest. All but for one boy at least.

The alarm clock awoke him from his slumber, jolting him awake. The boy was under his covers and refused to get out of them as a hand aimlessly tried to hit the off switch of the wretched machine. With a push of a button, the deafening noise ceased to exist, filling the room with the silence once again.

A loud sigh was heard from under the blankets; the boy dreading to get out of the comfort of his bed. He slowly rose up though, scratching the back of his head while doing so. Blonde hair and blue eyes was on his features with a strong jawline and a beardless face. He had an athletic body with abs poking out of his tight shirt. The boy rubbed the sleep out of eye and stood up.

This boy was named Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc was a talented kid, being an excellent fighter as well as a great at acrobatics, learning the latter at a young age from his parents.

Joan and David Arc were great entertainers. They were a circus couple that specialized in stunts. They'd perform fantastic and mind-blowing stunts that a normal person would find dangerous.

Not these two though; these two were something else. Hundreds would watch them perform nerve racking stunts without a safety net, each show having them on the edge of their seat the entirety of the performance.

Joan and David got quite a name for themselves, being called 'The Flying Arcs'. Mesmerizing and spectacular stunts were performed by the two for the longest time. But one day it changed.

They had a child. A young, blonde, blue eyed boy, in which they named Jaune Arc. He took after his father in the looks department and had his mother's sassy personality. The lad also had both of their daring bravado, not being scared of anything in his way. This soon lead to Jaune joining his parents in the circus, shocking the crowd with his skill for his age. Their ratings went up because of this and the stunts got even more daring.

They were living a happy life. The money was good, and the family life was dramaless. The lives of the Arcs were perfect.

But bad things tended to happen.

It was almost comically unexpected. The family was performing a stunt they mastered flawlessly, doing it around a hundred times without a hint of fail and never got nervous about it. So it came to the crowd's shock when things went south for the worst.

It was a warm up act, being right at the beginning of the show. Jaune was on top of the wooden tower, preparing to jump into his mother's arms, who was being held by his father on a rope swing. Some people said he was lucky, that God was looking out for him. Jaune didn't think that whatsoever, believing the image he saw was worse than death.

He was about to jump; a fraction of a second away from doing so, but the rope of the swing broke, sending his parents to their demise.

The scream Jaune let out was horrifying. It was filled with terror as he witness his parents plummet to the ground without a thing he could do to stop it. Watching something horrible unfold and being incapable of doing anything was a devastating concept that Jaune didn't wish upon anybody.

Jaune heard their bodies hit the ground and felt his perfect life shatter at the same time, their bodies being the perfect embodiment of his life, broken and dead. His eyes couldn't tear away from the image, as if he was stuck in nightmare fueled trance. The crowd screamed in terror. Paramedics rushed in, even though they knew it was useless.

Breathing had become difficult for Jaune; a massive panic attack was building up inside him. People actually had to climb up and get him, trying to calm the boy down.

He couldn't though. Jaune just witness a traumatic event. The image of their deaths was replaying in head, always on loop and never leaving. It was like being forced to watch a old tape that never seem to end.

He couldn't speak to the police when they asked him questions, each attempt would only lead to whimpers. He just sat outside of the circus tent with a blanket around him, crying his eyes out.

He thought his life was over. What the hell was he going to do? His parents bodies were being escorted to the morgue and he had no one. Violent loud sobs left the boy's body, his body heaving and jerking after each loud cry.

Then something happened.

A man walked up to him. He was tall, with a stubble of a beard and muscles poking out of his expensive looking suit. Jaune could tell he was rich and looked familiar, but his mind couldn't think of the familiarity of his face.

The man sat down next to him and didn't say a word for a minute. His voice was gruff but oddly comforting when it finally made itself audible. He introduced himself as James Ironwood, the name kickstarting Jaune's brain. James Ironwood was the richest man in Gotham, being the CEO of Ironwood enterprise. Perplexity filled the boy when the news finally dawned on Jaune.

James told him that he had seen plenty of his performances and was sorry for his loss. Jaune was sick and tired of hearing that, though. The line was the same bullshit, half-assed sentence that people who didn't know how to comfort someone always says. It didn't help the agony he was feeling, only reminded him of the incident. The young boy nodded though, not having the strength to get visibly annoyed.

Jaune would have been happy that James watched his show if his parents were still alive, probably be fanboying at the moment. _THE_ James Ironwood actually watched and enjoyed their performances. Alas, the feeling of sorrow clung to the air like a cancer, filling everyone with dread. It was raining too, which was oddly poetic for the situation.

The man then said something no one else said to him. James told him he was special, very talented with his acts. The words were sincere, which actually annoyed Jaune. Why the hell was he trying to strike up a conversation about this? Did he really honestly believe he would give a shit about that right now? For God sake, he just saw his parents death.

His next words threw Jaune a loop though. He offered to look after him, telling him that he would take him under his wing, whatever the hell that meant. The offer wasn't accepted right away. The thought of someone else replacing his father didn't sit well for the boy. No one could replace David.

Although, the orphanage was terrible, and Jaune accepted James's offer a few days later.

He didn't know this at the time, but he was now the adoptive son of the Gotham's Knight.

Jaune was the only up at the tower. This wasn't unusual, since he always trained early in the mornings to stay in top shape. Being the only powerless teen in the tower meant training was very necessary to keep up with everyone else.

Stretching his back to get the stiffness out of him, a groan escaped his lips, small jolts of pain going through his arm. The limb was recently injured in a fight and it was in a cast so he wouldn't damage it anymore. Wrapping his arms up in a sling, the boy went to his destination: the training room.

His team thought he was nuts that he got up this early. None of them dared to get up at five o'clock unless there was an attack, even if that. The other Titans REALLY enjoyed their sleep.

There was three other residents in the tower. Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie.

Nora was an interesting girl, to say the least. Her skin was green as well as her hair. This was actually not the most bizarre thing about her though. She had the ability to turn into any animal she could imagine, rather it being a small hamster or a fearsome lion. Each animal she transformed into were also green, matching the quirky girl's skin. She was also energetic, having the energy of the entire animal kingdom on her back. The girl was a vegetarian, which made sense since it would be somewhat cannibalism to eat any living animal for her.

Lie ren, or Ren, was an asian young boy. He also had special abilities that he uses. He could fly, which was the least impressive power. Ren had the ability to form dark magic spells as well, being able to make animals out of the powers; although, Nora's animals were still more impressive. He also could shoot out magic, making non lethal (or lethal if he wanted to) beams at his opponents. How he got this power you may ask? Well, let just say he has major daddy issues and leave it at that

The last and newest member was Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was a young redhead girl with piercing green eyes that shined with light. She was always happy, having a smile plastered on her face at all times. Her skin was orange and her body was athletic. Jaune sometimes snuck peeks at her whenever she wasn't looking and turned away quickly whenever she looked his away.

They met in a funny way actually. Well, his friend found it funny while he found to be completely embarrassing. A blush always found a way on his face for whenever the memory appeared in his head.

(Five months ago)

"PIZZA TIME!" Nora yelled in the car, clearly excited for their annual weekly pizza day. Every Friday they all drove to Donald's pizza shack and eat delicious cheesy triangular goodness. They couldn't order the pizza, since no pizza boy was brave enough to go near the tall and intimidating tower. So driving there was the only source of pizza for the teens.

Their friends from the East Titan Tower were also with them, deciding to tag along with their pizza run to hang out. Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss were their names.

Yang was the powerhouse the the East tower, being half cyborg and half bombshell. Her raw strength was most definitely the strongest of all in the team. (If you don't include Nora turning into an elephant) She also had a outgoing personality mixed with flirting tendencies. Only Yang knew how to flirt when half of your body was metal.

Ruby was the opposite of Yang, which was weird since they were half sisters. Ruby was younger than the rest, being fifteen years old, short with short black hair and red highlights. The costume she wore was bright red with a hole on the top, so her hair could run free. Her hero name was 'Kid Flash' and she was a speedster.

Blake was powerless, just like Jaune. She didn't have any flashy powers like the rest of the teens, so she was another oddball on the titans.

Her and Jaune's relationship was actually toxic to say the least. You'd imagine they'd be friends, since they were the only powerless kids on the team, but it was actually the exact opposite; they hated each other with a burning passion. It started as a rivalry when they first met, and that escalated to full grown hate for the other. Blake's costume was a black skin tight suit with a face mask. She was a master with a bow and her hero name was 'Speedy'.

Weiss was a pale skinned girl with pitch white hair. She was short like Ruby, but this was because of unfortunate genes and not age. She had a cold icy demeanor, which matched her powers. Her powers were Ice making, rather it being used as a weapon or a shield. Hero name was Ice Princess.

It was a peaceful drive to the pizza shack; the kids occasionally striking up conversations with each other. The discussions ranged from many things, either from hobbies, to criminals, or to silly immature conversations.

"So…….." Yang spoke up with her feet on the dashboard. "You think I'll be able to drive this thing soon, Robin?"

"Nope" Jaune smiled teasingly at Yang, lips reaching his eyes. "Not in your lifetime."

The car they were driving in shouldnt be considered a car; it was more a small tank that Batman gifted Jaune when the boy left for the tower. The mini tank had thick metal walls in it, having a great defense on it. Many weapons (Non lethal of course) were inside it, making it perfect for a powerless boy in a superpowered world.

Yang scoffed at the blonde, immaturely crossing her arms. "You're so stingy with this thing, man. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Yang asked him, sitting up straight in her seat.

Jaune chuckled at his metal friend. "Well for starters, Batman could find out and flail my ass."

James specifically told Jaune that only he could be behind the wheel of this tank and forbidden any of the other Titan to drive it. So James would pop a blood vessel if he found out that Jaune let Yang drive this thing just for a pizza run. Hell, James would be pissed if he found out that Jaune was mostly using this thing for pizza runs in the first place.

"And two," Jaune continued. "I don't trust your driving." Yang had a tendency to drive recklessly and angrily. Jaune wasn't afraid that she would wreck the armoured car, just afraid she would wreck OTHER people's cars. This thing weighed a ton and could easily break through anything in its path. Stack this with the weaponry inside, and a situation could get violent very fast if someone ever cut Yang off on the road. Imagine an angry cyborg chasing a slugbug inside a twenty ton car.

Yang let out a force chuckle. "Oh, that's so bullshi-"

A distant explosion cut Yang off abruptly. It got quiet in the car as they debated rather they heard that correctly. A full minute of silence past and soon the kids actually believed it was in their heads. Then another explosion went off, making Jaune accidentally jerk the steering wheel in reaction. This one was closer and made the earth tremble. The car slowly got steady again once Jaune calmed down.

"What the hell?" He asked, before immediately turning to the backseats to see if Nora was with them. Most explosions were caused by the green hair girl, and he wanted to make sure she was still with them.

Nora rose a brow at Jaune when he rapidly turned towards her. She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, wasn't me this time." She said in self-defense, hands raising just above her shoulders in defense.

Jaune didn't know rather he should have felt relief or nervousness. On one hand, Nora didn't cause any mayhem; therefore, no money had to be paid for damages. The money always came from Batman, since the man funded the titans, and the last thing Jaune wanted to do was to explain yet another accident Nora caused.

Although, on the other hand, Nora causing an accident wasn't unusual and could be dealt with pretty fast. So this meant someone else caused the loud boom, and the Titans would most likely have to deal with it.

Jaune sighed, resting his head in the steering wheel. "Rubes" he called out to the young speedster while a headache was growing in his head.

Ruby didn't need any explanation as she quickly nodded and sped off towards the noise.

"What do you think that was?" Yang asked, rolling down her window to hear the mayhem. "You think we're gonna have to deal with it?"

"I don't know." Jaune told her, looking back at the road. "It has to be something big, though. I'm hungry and just want to eat, so the police could deal with it if it's something small." Jaune really hoped it was small, like a normal everyday explosion or something.

With a zoom, Ruby came back into the car. "OH MY GOSH, GUYS!" She exclaimed, clearly excited from the change of events. "THERE'S AN ALIEN INVASION GOING ON AND SOME REDHEAD CHICK IS FIGHTING THEM!" Excitement surged through her eyes, all giddy from fight.

She always found aliens to be interesting, her favorite superhero being Superman. (Sorry Flash) So the girl always wanted to fight in an alien invasion before retiring from the hero life, and this was the perfect opportunity. She was actually shaking with joy, which was caused by the speed force. Ruby was lucky she didn't phase through the car from her rapid shaking.

Everyone else's reactions were completely different. They were quieter, not fully believing their ears. Did she just say an alien invasion? Jaune slammed his head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

"Is it…...atleast a small alien invasion?" He asked, still clinging to the hope of food in his stomach. There was another explosion in the background, answering Jaune's question. "God damn it. Titans, let's go" He said, speeding up the car to go to the mayhem while silently sobbing for his empty stomach.

LineBreak

Ruby was correct about the alien invasion thing. There were dozens of aliens flying in the air around the city, attempting to hurt some redhead chick. A giant portal was in the air with alien coming out of it by the numbers. Yep, this was no small alien invasion. The car skidded to a halt and the teens quickly jumped out with weapons drawn.

The sky battle became a ground battle when the redhead got slammed into the ground, creating a small crater in the process.

"So, which side do we join?" Blake asked, pulling out an arrow. She didn't want the redhead's looks to throw them off. She may look human, but she could still be the enemy, and they shouldn't assume things by their looks.

Jaune looked at Blake as if she was an idiot. "Who the hell do you think?" He bewilderedly asked. "The only human looking one."

Yang popped her neck, which was useless, since her body was mostly metal. "I don't know man, that seems pretty racist." A smirk then appeared on her face. "Are you saying this because she's hot?" Her grin spreaded when Jaune blushed.

"W-we don't have time for this! We need to help her. TITANS, MOVE OUT!" He yelled out, charging into battle with his batons drawn.

"YOU CAN'T REALLY ORDER US AROUND!" Blake yelled out, gesturing towards Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SIDEKICK" Jaune nonchalantly yelled, not really caring if she helped or not. Blake hated the term sidekick, so obviously Jaune took advantage of this.

Blake just gritted her teeth, the name getting on her nerves. "Asshole." She mumbled before charging into battle as well.

LineBreak

The fight was hectic with a lot of things happening at once. Although, hectic was the Titan's motto, so this didn't really come to a shock at all.

Nora was crowd control, morphing into any animal that could do damage. This included, but not limited to: An elephant, a hippo, a rhino, a bull, basically anything that could be a powerhouse.

Ren was mostly controlling the skies, shooting and knocking out aliens that came from the portal. He was speeding around so he wouldn't get hit and was dodging blows that they dealt at him.

Ruby was running around the battlefield at supersonic speeds. She knocked enemies over or punched them before they knew what was happening. This left a lot of confused aliens in her path, scratching the back of their head in confusion.

Yang was fighting at close range as well as long range. She punched, kicked and even head-butted enemies that dared to take her on in hand to hand combat. Some bright ones thought it be good idea to shoot her at a range with their spear rifles, but soon realized that was a mistake when a pulse cannon was fired at them, knocking their daylights out.

Weiss was freezing enemies in place, immobilizing them so the white hair girl could easily punish them. The ground was also being frozen from the girl, so the aliens would occasionally slip or be off balance. She had to be wary of Ruby though, not wanting to accidentally slip her up while she was doing her laps. Tripping at supersonic speed could be quite painful. (As well as hitting the end of the coffee table at this speed.)

Blake was far away but was also far from useless. She was firing arrows after arrows at each enemy in her path. Most of these arrows had a special gimmick to them, rather it having an explosive non-lethal tip, or a cryo tipped arrow that froze opponents to the spot. It wasn't effective as Weiss's ice but still packed a punch nonetheless.

Jaune decided the best course of action was to go and help the star of the fight: the mysterious (and hot, but that was TOTALLY not the reason for this) redhead. To be fair, she didn't seem to actually need any help, as she beat the piss out of anything that showed its face to her. Although, the redhead didn't know who wasn't her enemy at the moment and rose her fist at the boy, mistaking him as an opponent.

Jaune nearly shit himself before he quickly dodged, and then desperately tried to explain his situation. "WHOA WHOAH! WE'RE FRIENDS HERE!" his voice yelled out, hands raising in surrender.

The girl gave him a puzzling look, not fully trusting him despite his act of peace.

"???????????????" She spoke out to him, not speaking a word of English or any language Jaune knew.

"Yep, kind of a dumbass of me to assume you spoke English. The odds of you speaking a human language is staggering low." He then carefully rose an eyebrow at her. "Me friend? You friend?" The idea of speaking broken English came to his head, believing that there was a small chance of this chick speaking it. In hindsight, this was a dumb idea, but it was still worth giving a shot.

Ok, maybe it wasn't. Jaune felt somewhat like a jackass in the middle of the battlefield. He was trying to speak to a pretty lady to no avail. (Story of his life)

Before he could try to make a bigger ass of himself by speaking french to her, the redhead screamed some nonsense and pointed behind him. Turning around, he saw an alien charging at him with a electric spear raised, preparing to make the boy into a shish kabob.

Green fire like magic erupted into the spearsmen before it could get to Jaune, knocking the alien out. The boy turned to see the redhead with her palm raised at the knocked out enemy. An impressed whistle escaped the boy's lips.

"Wow, that's an impressive power." He said in slight awe.

"?????????????" Her tone made it sound like a question, probably asking why the hell he was still talking in the middle of the fight.

Batman always got annoyed with Jaune whenever he joked around in battles, claiming it was distracting and that he should focus on the fights. Jaune respectfully disagree though, fully believing that annoying his opponents was a excellent battle tactic. If a nickel was given to him for everytime Roman told him to shut the hell up, then he could probably buy James's company and then Lionheart's company.

Jaune decided to shut the hell up for the sake of the pretty girl in front of him, worried that the nonstop talking was pestering her. He went into battle mode and fought alongside the green eyed girl, hitting and throwing robin-rangs (he wasn't creative with names) at enemies.

With a click of a button, his batons ignited sparks of electricity on the end of them. He danced around the enemies, almost quite literally. Jaune's fighting style was oddly similar to dancing; it involved him moving around constantly, jumping and rolling around the enemies in an attempt to find an opening.

Yang made a lot of inappropriate jokes about his large sum of stamina. Many of the jokes was about him being a water horse in bed. A blush would appear in his cheeks but he smiled whenever she wasn't looking. The feeling of masculine pride was present every time he heard it.

Jaune probably had the biggest amount of stamina of the Titans. Mostly because he really needed it to be useful. Lacking any magical or supernatural abilities meant he had to rely on his skills at each fight. Someone like Yang didn't really have to try all the time, being quite durable meant a lot of normal attacks couldn't actually harm the girl. She could tank through a lot of damage with ease and not worry about long term injuries.

Jaune didn't have this privilege though, each fight could easily harm him; even a drunken man could get a lucky strike on him with a pocket knife. So Batman made sure he mastered his fighting skills before he went out on patrol with him and did even more training before going to the Titan tower.

Batman told him to 'Be careful' and Jaune replied with a 'Aww, you do care.' then James promptly told him to get out of the batcave.

Jaune was slowly growing tired though, and he could tell everyone else was too. No matter how many times they knock them down, more seem to showed from the portal. It was annoying and tiresome, and a plan was needed to be done before they got overrun.

Jaune racked his brain in an attempt to think of a solution. If only he had something that could temporary disrupt the portal frequency to earth. That would need a small precise explosion or somethi-

Jaune's eyes widened as his fingers reached for the earpiece in his ear. "BLAKE, EXPLOSIVE ARROW. PORTAL NOW!' he yelled out, dodging another attack from an alien.

"Got it." He heard in reply.

Blake notched an arrow into her bow, pulling it back and taking a deep breath. The girl let go and the sound of string whipping away from her hand was heard. The arrow flew into the air, reaching the portal and exploding, knocking some aliens back into the portal from the blast.

The entrance didn't closed right away, instead causing a violent reaction that turned the portal into a vacuum. It tried to pull everything into it before shutting, including the teens.

Nora was forced to turn into an elephant to keep her grounded while grabbing Ren with her trunk.

Yang literally punched her arm into the concrete to keep her anchored to the ground. Ruby quickly ran towards Weiss and carried her away from the suction. Blake shot a rope arrow at the ground and held on to it to keep her leveled.

Jaune quickly grabbed the redhead by her arm and shot his robin-claw (he was REALLY not creative with names) at the concrete, embedding into it. The vacuum pulled at the boy violently, trying to make him lose his grip on his device that was keeping him grounded.

Jaune's hand was probably turning blue under his glove from his grip; his hand muscles were straining, but he refused to let go.

At one point though, an alien managed to grab the redhead by her leg as it got sucked into the portal. The sudden pull from the alien made Jaune lose his grip on the girl, and she went flying towards the portal.

"SHIT!" he yelled while watching the redhead fly towards the sky. "Fuck me." He cursed and let go of his gadget, letting antigravity take him. Angling his body so there wouldn't be as much wind resistance to him, he propelled forward towards the girl.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out a robin-rang. He threw it at the latched on alien, making it flinch in pain before letting go of the girl. His hand then quickly grabbed the redhead, pulling her into his chest before pulling out his spare robin-claw and shooting it on top of a building. They jerked to a stop and dangled in the air upside down.

The portal finally closed and the pulling stopped. Jaune and the girl plummeted to the building. Luckily, it wasn't a long fall, since the building was quite tall. Jaune landed on his back with the alien on his chest, skidding to a halt. The fall knocked the wind out of his lungs as gasps of breaths were heard, being followed by a groan of pain afterwards. Jaune hoped his back wasn't injured.

"You better be the good guy, or I'll be pretty pissed." The blonde told the redhead, groaning in pain afterwards. So help him God, if this chick was actually evil and about to kill him, then he would die bitter.

Jaune groaned in frustration this time. "The no English thing is getting kind of annoying now." He looked down at her, hoping she might suddenly gain the ability to understand him.

He got that wish though, just not the way he imagined. "This isn't the part where you kill me, right? Because that will be pretty ann-MMMFP" The words got cut off when the girl kissed him on the lips.

Jaune would have scream from shock if he wasn't in a stupor at the time. It wasn't a small kiss either. Nope, it was a full blown lips lock. The boy could have sworn he felt a tongue brush the inside of his cheek but maybe it was just his imagination.

Since he had no idea what to do with his body, Jaune quickly rose his hands in the air, as if he was afraid to touch the girl.

What felt like ten minutes but was probably only five seconds, the girl finally pulled away. A small strand of saliva was connected from their lips before it broke apart when their distance was far away enough.

Jaune's face was extremely red as the girl sweetly smiled at him.

"Sorry about that." She spoke up, this time in English. "My species can learn languages from kisses, and I grew tired of not understanding my savior. My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune let out a weak squeak, much to Pyrrha's confusion.

"I'm sorry, did that make you feel unconformable?" She asked, feeling self conscious. Maybe kisses had much of a bigger impact to this species than hers.

"WHA?! PFFT NO!" Jaune coughed while punching his chest as Pyrrha stood up. "I get kisses from girls all the time. Totally not embarrassed."

A laugh was heard from behind him and he turned to see Nora sitting on the edge of the building. "GOD DAMN, ROBIN! YOU WORK FAST! ALREADY ON KISSING BOUNDARIES AND YOU JUST MET HER! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, MAN!" Her laughs died down to chuckles. "And to think that Blake thought you were gay."

Jaune's face matched Pyrrha's hair from the bubbly green girl's words. Even Pyrrha's face slightly changed colors; Nora's words made her realize that kissing was different on this planet.

On the way back to the tower, Nora decided to drill Jaune with questions about the kiss.

'How was it?'

'Did it taste like a human kiss?'

'Did you gain any powers?'

'Was that your first kiss?'

The last one made Jaune blush. That actually was his first kiss, and he looked away from the girl, much to her excitement.

Pyrrha was with them at the time and she told them why the aliens were after her.

Jaune didn't pay much attention; his brain was still overheating from his first kiss. Apparently, Pyrrha had a twin sister who was trying to kill her with an army of soldier, causing the girl flee to earth with a portal. Unfortunately, she didn't escape the aliens and this caused the fight between them. There was no way back to her planet now, since the portal was closed.

Since Pyrrha didn't have anyone she knew on Earth, Yang thought it be a good idea for her to join the Titans.

Nora and Yang argued about which team got her, both of them believing she was a badass alien chick. Although, Pyrrha chose Jaune's side, much to the other teams sadness. This was good news; this meant Jaune's team now finally had a fourth member. They were finally not a person behind from the East tower.

(Present)

Jaune walked out his door, stretching his back. He was still tired, not being fully awake yet. He slapped himself in a hope it would wake him up. It didn't. Now the boy was tired and in pain.

Jaune tiptoed in the halls of the tower, passing by his team's rooms and hearing loud snores from Nora's dorm. The girl sounded like a gorilla in bed, very loud and deafening. Jaune could have sworn he felt the tower shake from the girl's breathing. Ironically, the girl snored louder as a human than a gorilla. This puzzled Jaune, making him question how that was even remotely possible.

His other two teammates slept quietly, not making a single peep in their slumber. Jaune knew for certain that Ren didn't snore whatsoever; he saw him sleep plenty of times over the years and each time he laid down like a hunk of wood, arms at his side and unmoving. The boy legitimately didn't make any noise whatsoever, being completely silent while he slept.

He didn't know for certain if Pyrrha's snored or not. She obviously didn't snore loud if she did, since the sound of loud breathing couldn't be heard at the moment. The boy never seen her slept before; she was new to the tower and he never had an excuse to enter her dorm late at night. Therefore, he never really seen how the redhead in a slumber before. He saw her nearly doze off plenty of time in the morning at breakfast, but that was it.

Nora found this shocking. Pyrrha and him hung out a lot, since Nora and Ren were dating. Neither the redhead nor the blonde wanted to be a third wheel with their teammates, so they never joined them on their dates; thus, leaving them at the tower together. The two became close because of this, Jaune being Pyrrha's best human friend and Pyrrha being Jaune's best…...non human friend? To be fair, the redhead was technically his ONLY non human friend.

Jaune stared at the green eyed girl's door, looking at the name on it.

'Pyrrha Nikos.'

Jaune solemnly sighed as he stared at his other teammate's doors. Each one had their real names on it, the one they were born with. Jaune didn't have his name on his door, instead he had 'Robin' written on the it.

Jaune hated that his team didn't actually know his real name, especially after everything they went through together. The Titans were like another family to Jaune and he felt distant to them, as if there was an imaginary border between him and the Titans.

He was the only member without a name as well. Everyone else at the towers used their real names. This annoyed Jaune, since Batman refused to allow him to share his personal life with his friends, being the most uptight hardass ever.

For god sake, Jaune had seen Ruby and the flash joke around a lot. Hell, the man once offer Ruby an alcoholic beverage before Superman stopped him. Jaune didn't have that with James. The boy loved the man, don't get him wrong, but it could get annoying once in awhile. James refused to see eye to eye with Jaune, always shooting down his idea of telling his friends his real name.

Jaune remembered the last time he asked and it was honestly frustratingly embarrassing how fast the conversation got derailed from its original point.

(Three months ago)

Jaune rested his head on his hand, rolling his eyes angrily at the conversation he was having. He let out a long, exaggerated sigh at James. Annoyance was evident on his face.

Jaune honestly should have known better. This wasn't the first time he had this discussion with the man in front of him and most definitely won't the the last either. Doesn't mean it stung any less for when James turned down his offer yet again.

"Look Jaune." He started, trying to sound like a caring father. The man loves his adoptive kids, but he was still an hardass with a stoic voice that sounded uncaring at times. The only times he actually showed emotions were in public for whenever he played his 'Playboy, Dumbass, Rich Boy' persona. "I know you and the Titans are very close and all, but that doesn't mean you can tell them your true identity. It will not only put you in danger but also your friends as well. So the answer is still no Jaune. I'm sorry."

He did sounded sincere with his words though, fully understanding how Jaune may feel at the time. A giant wall probably loomed over him, making him feel separated from the other Titans. But that didn't excuse the fact that Jaune's idea was dangerous and irresponsible. It was bad enough that The Green Arrow let Blake tell the Titans her identity. Arrow was too soft on her, and allowed her to do irresponsible things.

James wasn't making that mistake with Jaune. Call it tough, love but he's going to make sure Jaune's hero life and regular life was as far away from each other as possible, no matter how much the boy found it annoying.

Jaune didn't speak right away, only crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. James decided to get a little stern with him. "Do I make myself clear, Jaune?"

James wanted confirmation that his son wouldn't tell any of the Titans his secret identity. So the voice he used was now laced with the stern tone of Batman.

Jaune reluctantly answered, still rolling his eyes while doing so. "I won't."

James sighed from seeing his son down in the dumps. Jaune was different from him; he knew this, so James also knew that Jaune was more social than him and was more inclined to make friends with people. A special relationship also blossomed between him and Pyrrha Nikos.

James didn't have hard evidence, but he was pretty certain that those two were more than friends. They hung out a lot in the tower, especially when Nora and Ren were gone. Everytime James showed up to check on Jaune's skills, the boy was always around the redhead. You don't have to be a genius to know what was happening.

James was almost offended about it though. His son got his first girlfriend and Jaune didn't even bothered to tell him about it? James may not be like most fathers, but he still felt slight frustration that his son didn't tell him that he was finally dating someone.

"I'm sorry, son." James said again, knocking the irreverent thoughts out of his head, he could grieve about that later. "I know you want to tell them, but it's still too dangerous. Even telling your girlfriend, Pyrrha could lead to disaster."

Jaune fought the urge to roll his eyes again. James was a hardass, so his hopes weren't that up at the beginning. The news didn't devastated him like the first time he asked; although, he was annoyed by how hypocritical his father could be.

James told a woman named Sienna about his identity, and she was a damn cat burglar. Those two were 'dating', if you would call it that. It was mostly one night stands that lead to a deeper relationship. But it was totally bullshit that James told Catwoman his identity while he was forbidden to tell his friends. So it was alright to tell a woman your real name if you were fucking, huh? Was that it? God sake, Sienna was a criminal too, not like the joker or anything but nonetheless, still breaks the law.

So was it really unfair for Jaune to be upset with James when he told a known cat burglar his true identity? The boy didn't care how mother like the woman was, and how much his heart sung for a mother figure in his life. It was just total bullshit. Does that mean if he and Pyrrha were fuc- wait a minute.

"Girlfriend?" Jaune asked James, confusion written on his face. "What do you mean by……...wait, Pyrrha isn't my girlfriend." Jaune successful fought the blush on his face, only having a small hue of red painting his cheeks.

"She's not?" James asked. He sounded shocked from the news, as if it was unthinkable and bizarre. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that-"

"Assumed what?" Jaune cut him off, annoyed that his father jumped to a conclusion. "That Pyrrha and I were dating just because were hung out a lot?"

It was stupid for him to think that. So Pyrrha and him were close friends, big deal. That's not uncommon whatsoever; plenty of boys his age had friends who were girls. Ren and Nora were an example…….actually they started dating.……...and the other Titans were all girls……….

Ok, so Jaune didn't personally know an example, but it was still not logical to assume that a boy and girl were dating just because they are close. Man, James social skills really needed to be work on.

"Wasn't she your first kiss, though?" Rouge spoke up, listening to the conversation the entire time. A giant teasing grin was on her face. "I don't about you but that seem like more than friends to me."

Jaune totally forgot that his adoptive sisters were in the room with him. They were silent the entire time, much like ninjas.

A lot of people questioned why James adopted eight separate children. Some of them assumed he felt bad since he was too an orphan. People said he had a heart of gold and the kids should feel blessed to have him.

While others believed it was to get laid with women, making them believe he was a caring man. (It works by the way, but that wasn't the reason he got them, but he was gracious of them)

Jaune's blush slightly increased from this. The comment made the boy wonder how the living hell she found out about that info. The only person he told that to was……….

God damnit, Nora. How did she even manage to tell Rouge? Was it when his sister visited the tower in costume?

Jaune banished the thought from his head, knowing he was getting off topic. "What? I-why would you even-just tha-"

Jaune was cut off by his younger adoptive sister, Bleu, while he was trying to think of an excuse. The young girl had stars in her eyes and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "JIMINY CRICKET, JAUNE!" She exclaimed excitedly. "YOU KISSED AN ALIEN? THAT'S SO COOL! DID IT FEEL HUMAN?" she paused and spoke up again. "Wait, you never kissed a human girl in be first place. That was a silly question." While rubbing the back of her head, she let out a giggle.

Jaune felt his ego break from that line. His sister didn't even mean anything by it but she unintentionally came at his life.

This made his six other adoptive sisters laugh, even James chuckled slightly.

Jaune's face was completely red now, which just made his sisters teasing increased by numbers, loving the opportunity to tease Jaune, since the boy was at the tower most of the time.

The next one to do this was Blanc. "My oh my, little brother. Did she take any of you other 'firsts' while she was at it?" Her smile increased as Jaune's blush somehow grew in color. "Is our little brother finally a man now? I would hope you use protection during the deed and made her breakfast afterwards. It's always nice to be a gentleman even AFTER you went to the glory land."

Jaune was completely unable to speak; his brain was short circuiting at the seams. 'STOP REACTING TO THEM! PUT ON A STONE FACE ALREADY!' The voice in his head tried to tell him that but proved to no avail, as his face increased in colors. How the living hell did James do it? The man rarely smiled or showed any emotion with his cowl on, and yet Jaune couldn't do the same despite being his son. The conversation was now really getting annoying for him.

God damnit, how the living hell did the conversation turn into this? Screw you Rouge, and screw you Nora.

"What does that mean?" Bleu asked, obviously not understanding innuendo joke her sister was making, causing everyone else except for Jaune to laugh, which annoyed the pint size girl. "Come on guys, tell me what it means."

"Our sister is saying that Jaune got some." Vert spoke up, deciding to join the fun. Of course that still didn't help Bleu to understand anything. "You better had made her breakfast afterwards, though. That's a great way to get in her pants again. Trust me, I know."

Finally, Jaune found his voice. "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WI-"

"Can't believe our brother is a man." The voice of Noir spoke up, her smirk matching her sisters. "It's just a matter of time before you have grandkids, James." The sister questioned how Jaune would be like as a father. Probably still be a silly dumbass like he was now. "Maybe you can do what James did and have eight of them."

Jaune felt like slamming his head against a table. That would be less painful than enduring his sister's teasing. A headache was beginning to grow and the urge of screaming was rising.

Jaune was actually annoyed with Nora. The girl promised not to tell a soul about the Pyrrha incident, and what did she do? Literally told his sister about it. To be fair, Nora had no clue that Rouge was his sister, since she was in her Robin costume at the time, but it was still a dick move on her part.

The teasing didn't let up either. Each one of his sisters made even more inappropriate jokes about him and the redhead. They got even more lewd as the time went on. At one point, they nearly called Pyrrha up to ask her if 'Robin' was a disappointment in the sack. Thankfully, they didn't know the Titans tower's number, and Jaune refused to give it to them. James also didn't give them the number, since he believed his son suffered enough.

That didn't mean the teasing was over, though. They continued the entire weekend he was home. Jaune couldn't believe his face morphed back to its original pale color after he left.

God damn it, Nora.

(Present)

Jaune made it to the training room of the tower. This room was fairly large, being underground so they could make it as big as they wanted without the restraint of the tower size.

The room was also changeable. You could change the terrain, weather, arena size, etc, in order to have different kinds of environments. One could easily be forced to fight in a blizzard or on rocky ground in a battle, so having a room that could make these changes was useful for practicing.

Because of his injured arm, Jaune decided to just fight in a regular fashion arena. He didn't want to harm his arm more but also didn't want to slack off. This trait was picked up from James, since Batman would always go out in Gotham, even if he had broken ribs. Alfred would get pissed at this and even more pissed when Jaune picked up this trait. The butler would always claim that 'Monkey see, monkey do.'

His friends hated whenever he trained while injured as well, but he always ignored them. They didn't understand what it was like being a powerless boy that is forced to fight powerful enemies. The extra training was needed or he would be fucked in the long run. Someone like Yang could easily collapse his lungs with a simple punch, or someone like Weiss could easily freeze his blood solid.

So Jaune had to make up for his human limitations by training a lot, being forced to rely on his skills, since he was powerless. He didn't have the strength of Yang nor the speed of Ruby, but he was the smartest in the group when it came to fighting.

He could calculate and predict moves people did, either by their body stance or their eye placement. If a criminal was staring at his leg, then he was most likely about to kick Jaune. Staring at his head? Most likely a punch. Reaching into his pocket? Mostly likely grabbing a knife, or if he was unlucky, a gun.

Some of his friends forgot he was powerless sometimes; a human that couldn't fly nor run fast. This honestly impressed them. Someone like Jaune being able to go toe to toe with powerful enemies was a great talent. No wonder he was trained by Batman.

The only person that understood his pain was Blake,even though they hated each other. That's actually an understatement; they absolutely loathe one another.

They couldn't hang out without arguing. Their bitterness annoyed the shit out of their friends, making them claim how it was childish and stupid for them to fight and that they should just grow up.

Pyrrha REALLY didn't like it. She wanted her friends to be pals with each other like in the movies. She tried numerous times to bring the two together without them biting each other's heads off. This failed each and every time, sometimes forcing one of them to leave before a fight broke out.

Pyrrha was stubborn though, believing it was just a matter of time before her plan finally worked. Like honestly, she dealt with much harder things than this.

Too bad one of her plans blew up in her face in the worst way imaginable.

(1 month ago)

Pyrrha was working on her fifth plan on getting Robin and Blake to be at a friend level. She hated seeing the two fight, knowing what rivalry could do to people.

She had a twin that despised her guts. She would constantly lash out at Pyrrha and tried to fight her numerous times, claiming she was better than her. Each attempt failed though, which just made her rage for Pyrrha build up to a dangerous and toxic level, causing the twin to try and take her sister's life one day. Thankfully, she was unsuccessful and was banned from their kingdom.

This didn't sit well with the sister, and she came back with an army and tried to take over. A lot of complicated shit went down because of this, causing both sisters to gain new found powers from some crazy scientists. (Long ass story) Pyrrha then fled to earth, and you know the rest.

So Pyrrha wanted to help her two friends, hoping it would amend for her failed relationship with her sister. Watching those two fight only reminded her of the fractured bond her and her twin had while growing up.

Although this was slightly different, since Robin and Blake's hatred was on mutual ground. Pyrrha never hated her sister, far from it in fact; although, her twin did have hatred for Pyrrha, wanting her dead at every waking moment.

The sisters could never bury their hatchet, no matter how many times Pyrrha's tried to do so. So the redhead accepted that they will never have a good relationship with each other, even though it broke her heart.

But that doesn't mean Blake and Robin couldn't be friends. Those two were completely different from her sister, being much more understanding than the twin. They showed love to the other Titans, joking around and telling silly jokes while eating pizza. Pyrrha never saw her sister smile once in her life, unless it was sadistically. The twin didn't have an ounce of love in her heart, instead had a black hole of despair.

But Jaune and Blake did have love in theirs, but hatred for each other. This was fixable though. How hard could it be? Pyrrha survived an onslaught of aliens trying to kill her, so this should be easy, right?

Somehow, it managed to be harder, seeming to be downright impossible in fact.

A bright idea popped in Pyrrha's head during a movie night with the other titans, causing her to tactically seat Robin and Blake together on the couch with Pyrrha on Robin's left. The plan was simple: if the two were close together while watching a happy movie, then that would lead to a happy conversation. Boy, was that wrong on her part. The word 'wrong' didn't actually cut how bad the plan backfired.

There was a movie character who had a bow but wasn't really good at using it. So logically, Robin compared the man's skills with Blake's skills, claiming how identical they were while having a giant smirk on his face.

This obviously pissed Blake off and thus started the argument. The argument escalated quickly too, going up like wildfire coaxed in gasoline, turning the situation hostile. They were in each other's faces almost immediately, calling the other crude names and anything that would get an reaction out of the other. Pyrrha tried to calm them down, as well as Ruby, who just wanted to watch the movie in peace. Unfortunately, they were mostly ignored as powerless teens were blinded with rage for the other.

Then shit really hit the fan when Blake threw a punch at Robin, making him stumble backwards lightly. Pyrrha caught him before he pushed himself back up. A protest died in Pyrrha's throat as Robin quickly stood up and walked towards Blake, completely ignoring the redhead.

Robin rubbed his sore jaw, most of the pain coming from the shock of the attack; he obviously wasn't expecting that. But the surprise died down as well as the exaggerated pain his brain was fooling him to believe he was feeling.

It wasn't a terrible punch, nothing too impactful but something he didn't want to experience again anytime soon. But you could tell she wasn't a fist fighter.

"I must say Blake, I'm kind of disappointed. That was a bitch of a punch. BUT this, this a punch." Before the girl react, Jaune punched her square in the nose.

Blake actually fell down from this, landing on her ass as her nose throbbed in pain. She was quick to get up though, but not quick enough to retaliate, as Yang grabbed her by the arms, so she wouldn't try and strangle Robin. Pyrrha did the same for Robin, holding his arms as he tried to break free.

Both of them were cursing at each other, calling out vile names that appeared in their heads. Neither of them gave a damn how much their words hurt the other as they tried to break free, but the girl's grips were way too strong. Damn human limitations.

"DAMN IT, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Yang yelled out angrily, pissed that these two ruined yet another night of fun. This was the worst they ever been, never had one of them physically assaulted the other. Yang knew they wouldn't be able to sweep this fight under the carpet; there will be thick violent tension in the air during the rest of the movie if they did this. God damn it, these two were stupid. "Here's what going to happen; you two are going to kiss and make up and stop being annoying children."

"Like hell I am." Blake seethed out, her teeth gritting as she continued to tried to break free from Yang's grip. "He started all this."

"And you punched me, dumbass." Robin spat back out to Blake. "You got to be insane if you think I'm apologizing to you."

"Do you two hear yourselves right now?" The voice of Weiss spoke up. "You sound like children throwing a temper tantrum."

Weiss was deeply annoyed. Those two argued and always ruined happy moments because they were immature idiots. They were their leader's too, supposed to set an example to the rest of them, but instead they were acting like children. It was infuriating that they were their leaders, and the rest of them had to take orders from them. It pissed Weiss off and now it just crossed the line.

"What about you two just fight this out and get over with already? Let just finally get this stupid rivalry done with and see who is better, because it's getting tiresome to see two adult size babies whine at each other."

Weiss was out of breath after her rant; the pent of rage finally being released and the feeling of calm was building up inside her now because of it.

"Whoa there, ice princess, we don't want to jump to any conclusions here." Yang spoke up, still keeping a tight grip on Blake. "Do you really want these two fighting each other? They kicked our asses in the arena and they consider us friends, so imagine what they might do to each other."

Yang was terrified of the two going at each other's throats, believing someone could get seriously injured in a fight. It was obvious that Robin nor Blake wouldn't hold any punches and would go all out with each other, trying to beat the other one to a pulp. The image of an injured titan popped in Yang's head, making her nervous.

"And what do you suggest, Yang? Just forget this ever happened and watch the movie, pretending the tension in the air doesn't exist?" Weiss asked Yang, putting her hand on her hips. "We both know this stupid rivalry won't end until we finally settle it. I understand you don't want your two friends trying to tear each other's heads off, but we've postponed this for far too long."

Yang gritted her teeth in frustration, hating that she was right. Brushing this under the rug after that punch would just make the obvious seen fight in future worse. The tension was too high and won't die down for a while between the two. It would then build up to an explosive level, before the two finally bump head with each other again, but it would be much worse then. It was better for them to let the two fight before their anger reached an even higher level.

So Yang spoke through gritted teeth. "Fine." She said, hating the word coming out of her mouth. "But so help me God, if there's any long term injuries then I'll be pissed."

Pyrrha didn't like this news one bit. "What? Yang no! We shouldn't encourage this behavior; it's immature and petty. It's just a matter of time before they become friends." The redhead tried to reason with the others, still clinging to the hope that Robin and Blake could be friendly with each other. Although, the hope was dwindling and Pyrrha could barely see a possible future where these don't hate each other.

"Pyrrha, we both know they will never be friends. They're too stupid for that." Yang told the redhead, tightening her grip on Blake to emphasize her anger. "So the best course of action is to make them not enemies and see where that leads to." The blonde's voice was sad. The entire event between her friends was getting on her nerves.

The cyborg knew that the redhead was on the same boat as her. Pyrrha and Robin were great friends, and the girl didn't want to see him nor Blake get hurt. They were a team and should act like one. "Let just let them fight and watch them just in case it gets out of hand."

"But there's has to a better solution than violence." The redhead tried again, hoping she could convince her friends not to knock their brains out. But the likely event of them being friends was decreasing rapidly now, and the girl was mostly grasping for straws at the moment. "Can't we just talk this through?"

"Pyrrha, we tried that plenty of times when you weren't in the Titans, and each time it just ended with them fighting and cursing at each other." Weiss's voice spoke up, filled with comfort for the alien. "This is honestly the best option."

Pyrrha was lost for words, unable to think of peaceful solution. Deep down she knew they were right; those two wouldn't settle their differences unless they prove who was the better fighter. It was an immature reason for their bitter rivalry, but it was still the reason.

Pyrrha still wasn't alright with the plan, but also knew that she had to accept it.

So she let out a sigh and replied to them. "Ok, let them fight." The voice that left her mouth was filled with solemn, leaving a bitter taste in it. Sorrow clung to Pyrrha after agreeing to the plan, making her upbeat nature go away.

The news showered Jaune and Blake with excitement, eyes dancing with anticipation.

The redhead finally let go of Robin, freeing him from her grasp. Yang did the same for Blake, before glaring daggers at the two. "I mean it, no long term damages or I'll be royally pissed, got that?"

The powerless teens nodded with a feral smile on their lips. They were eying each other, not being able to wait for the fight to start. Their team never allowed the two to fight, since they were terrified they might actually kill each other. In hindsight, that was a bad idea, since it just made the tension between them grow while being unresolved.

But now they could finally prove their point, proving once and for all that they were better. They shook with excitement, electricity running through their veins as they couldn't wait to get to the arena.

The others followed behind, wary with their steps and slightly worried if they were making the right choice or not. All but Nora at least, who believed that Robin should have kicked Blake's ass a while ago. (She may be slightly biased) So Nora was almost excited as the two fighters.

When they made it to the arena, the teens separated. Jaune and Blake went into the colosseum while the others went to the stands. The two teens decided to use nothing but the plain old arena, adding no weather or terrain changes. They wanted to prove that they were better than the other without any distractions, just Jaune and Blake and nothing else.

Pyrrha watched nervously as the fight commenced; Blake fired arrows (non-lethal) at Robin as the boy swatted them away with his batons.

"How did the rivalry even start?" Pyrrha spoke up, curious in how their hatred blossomed. Did the hatred surfaced instantly or was it a slow burn? Pyrrha wanted to know since the rivalry might finally end that day. So what was the harm in asking?

"I don't actually remember." Yang said, crossing her arms over her metallic chest. "I think it started out as jokes in who was better. The jokes got personal though, which lead to real arguments. At least I think that was it; I could be wrong."

Yang did known for a fact that it started when they were much younger, being around three years ago. That would have made them fourteen around that time. Honestly, Yang believed they knew each other when they even were younger, probably meeting whenever Batman and Arrow met up. That would explain the rivalry and why they instantly went to 'tease' the other upon meeting. But that didn't explain how their hatred ignited so fast, though. The only solution Yang had was that both of them were dumbasses and everyone else seem to agree.

Meanwhile at fight, Robin managed to hit Blake with his baton, smacking her right in the jaw. He then followed up with several more swipes with his weapons before round housing her in the gut, sending the girl flying back.

Blake recovered quickly and took out more arrows at the boy.

"They're honestly immature idiots." Weiss scoffed out, shaking her head at the duo in the arena. And to think they're our leaders, pitiful."

"I wouldn't really say that Weiss." Ruby spoke up, preparing to defend her to two friends, despite their dumbassness (Ruby was pretty sure that was a word) "This wouldn't be the biggest fight between two heros, far from it. Remember Batman and Superman?"

"That was different." Weiss stoically told the girl, barely turning her head to face her.

This news shocked Pyrrha. Batman and Superman fought once? That seems bizarre and questions roamed her mind. But before any questions could leave her mouth, Ruby spoke up again, challenging Weiss.

"How so?" She asked, curious in what Weiss thought.

Weiss sighed before pinching her nose. "Well for starters, Batman had a logical reason for his untrust for Superman. The guy could easily wipe out humanity with ease, so it wasn't illogical for Batman to be suspicious of the man."

"Wait!" Pyrrha finally decided to speak up. "Batman and Superman fought?" The thought of two A-class hero's going at each other was a baffling concept. Especially for Batman, since he seem like a calmed and most rational hero of them all.

Weiss simply nodded her head, not finding the news interesting since it happened just a long time ago. But this was brand new information to Pyrrha, and it was just thrown down on the redhead quickly, so she didn't have any time to prepare for a bombshell history fact like that.

"Wow." She said in disbelief. "I just never imagine someone being dumb enough to fight Superman. Especially Batman, since he seems so smart."

This earned a chuckle from Nora. "You really think Batman didn't prepare for that fight?" A grin appeared on the green girl's face. "Let me tell you something, Batman kicked Superman's ass."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock. "What? How is that even possible? Isn't he indestructible?" The thought of a powerless man beating the most powerful man on Earth was an implausible situation to the alien. It just seemed so illogical that Batman could have won. There has to be more to this story than it meets the eye.

Another laugh escaped from Nora's lips "Batman had kryptonite gloves on and went ham on Superman's ass. He was like 'KAPOW' and 'WABAM'" Nora did exaggerated punches into thin air, emphasizing what the Gotham's crusader did to red and blue.

"You want to know the best part though?" Nora asked after her stunts. Pyrrha nodded her head, her curiosity piqued from this. "After the fight, Batman ominously told Superman that he had enough kryptonite to easily kill him if he ever had to."

This sent chills down Pyrrha's spine. It must be terrifying to hear that the Gotham's Knight could easily kill you if he wanted to. The redhead never spoke to Batman, but she had seen him around and his presence was terrifying. It literally oozed terror, which would explain why some criminals actually shit themself upon meeting.

Hell, some people were more afraid of Batman than Superman. The man in blue would just take you to jail with ease while the caped crusader would kick you ass AND THEN take you to jail.

Pyrrha questioned how Robin wasn't afraid of the man, and he always replied with a joke. 'He's a real softy.'

Pyrrha doubted this completely. Batman did not look like a huggable person.

Back at fight, Blake had shot Robin's feet with a cryo arrow, immobilizing the boy in place and making him vulnerable to damage. Blake then drop kicked him the the chest, rolling backwards with the afterwards, before shooting an explosive arrow at the mid air boy. This launched Robin backwards, smashing into the wall and knocking the wind out of him.

"Sooooooooo, who you think is going to win?" Nora asked no one in particular, waiting for anyone to reply. The fight was interesting, and she wanted to see if she could make some money off of it.

"Eh." Yang shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I would say Blake, since I haven't seen Robin fight as much. But hey, I could be wrong."

Yang may be a better friend with Blake, but that doesn't mean she believed the girl will win. Robin was also talented in his skills; he did kicked her ass in the arena. (Who knew his batons could short circuit her?) Blake beat her as well, (shock arrows) so it was tough to actually pick a likely winner in the fight.

"Wanna put money on it?" Nora asked. "Fifty bucks that Robin wins."

"Why not." Yang said, shaking the shorter girl's hand. Might as well make this interesting. "What about you Pyrrha? You think your boyfriend is going to win?"

Pyrrha's face slightly turned darker from the blonde's words. Her skin was orange, so there wasn't much of a color change, only having a small difference. That doesn't mean the blush was small though. If her skin was pale then it would be blood red at moment. With her face on fire, she managed to reply without stuttering.

"My original thought was Robin, but Blake is making me have second guesses."

Blake was clearly talented with the bow, being able to hit any target she wanted with ease. She once hit Ruby while she was running, which shocked everyone in the Titans. You could easily tell Blake was trained by the Green Arrow.

Robin's fighting style was completely different though. While Blake fought far away, Robin got up close and personal. This would explain why Blake seem to stay away from the boy, not wanting to be at close distance with him, knowing the fight would be lost if so.

Robin specialized in close combat, rather it be fists or his batons. This didn't shock Pyrrha, since the boy was trained by Batman. The redhead had heard plenty of tales about the caped crusader's fighting style, and it made her shiver each time.

Despite their differences in battle though, the teens fighting styles clashed so beautifully. It was oddly mesmerizing to watch two skillful fighters going all out against each other. None of them had any special powers either, just the weapons on their body and skills. This made it even more beautiful, like watching two people dance around each other, much to a ballet, as they try to score hits on one of another.

There weren't many hits either. They were trained to the bone to evade every attack as if it would kill you. Both of them weren't durable like the rest of them, having human limitations and all. So they were forced to be agile and fast, being able to dodge any attack that was thrown at them.

So every hit they landed on each other was impactful but rare. So the fight really dragged on until bruises covered their bodies. Both of them were panting and slightly bleeding. Ragged gasps of breaths filled the room as the others were silent. Both of them were at their limits and they knew the fight would end soon. So both of them were trying to think of a plan to end this.

Suddenly, Robin threw a smoke pellet on the ground, filling the arena in mist. It blurred Blake's vision as she quickly tried to readjust to the new environment. Her bow was drawn with a arrow inside it, the string already being pulled back. Electricity ran through the tip of the arrow; Blake was planning on paralyzing the boy so defeating him would be easier.

It was deadly quiet in the arena, Blake was even holding her breath so she could try and hear Robin's footsteps. The boy was obviously light on his feet and was taking advantage of this.

Batman had ran many drills to practice his sneaking skills, some of them being quite painful if he got caught; so in other words, Jaune worked his ass off to be sneaky, not wanting to be 'immobilized' by Batman. James actually almost broke Jaune's arm once. Alfred was pissed to say the least.

Blake watched her area, expecting for Robin to jump out at any second for a sneak attack, but that never happened. Instead, one of his baton was thrown at her head, causing her to let go of the string of her bow, firing the arrow prematurely.

Blake was also stunned and dizzy from the attack, stumbling backwards into the smoke filled room. Fast approaching footsteps were heard coming her way, and a panic build inside her as she grabbed for another arrow. It was too late though, as two arms wrapped around her stomach. This caused a small blush to appear on speedy, confused in what hr was doing.

Before she knew it, Robin spun around the girl, facing her back before doing something that made Yang proud. A surplexed was performed on the teen, knocking every ounce of air out of her. Robin's arms then quickly wrapped around Blake's neck and his body laid flat on the floor.

Loud desperate gasps of breaths were heard in the room as Blake tried to break free. Robin's grip was iron though, not moving an inch from his spot. Blake kicked at the ground in a attempt to get up, just for Robin to pull her back to the ground, slightly scooting upwards towards the walls from the fall.

The girl also tried to punched Robin blindly backwards but either missed or didn't hit hard enough. With vision becoming blurry and gasps becoming quieter, her body slowly went limp as unconsciousness took her.

Jaune was breathing hard from the fight, completely exhausted from it. He shoved Blake off of him before laying there for a few seconds, trying to catch his own breath. Jaune felt tired and completely worn out. The fight really took a toll on him and the urge to puke was present from the exhaustion.

Jaune was happy his plan worked, because he knew if Blake would have gotten free, then he would have been too exhausted and vulnerable to defend himself. So a gamble was took, and it paid off at the end.

He then slowly stood up, body aching while doing so. A groan escaped his lips from the pain,his body desperately wanting the rest it needed. The logical side of his brain was telling him to stay on the ground and relax, while the prideful side told him to stand. He raised his arms and let out a cheer. "WOOOOOOOOO, WHO'S KING!" he then past out from exhaustion since his adrenaline was gone.

Nora smiled wide. "Welp, you owe me fifty dollars, Yang."

(Present)

Jaune groaned from the strain from his arm, the broken limb not fully healed and yet he was still training. He really shouldn't be right now; it was irresponsible and reckless. He still did though, being James's son and all.

Ironically, it also annoyed James. He would always give Jaune a disappointed look for whenever he caught him training, telling him how it was not healthy. Jaune would then point out how hypocritical he sounded and the conversation usually ended there.

The last training bot went down and the simulation stopped, filling the arena with silence. Jaune skin was slightly damp from sweat and his breathing was at a slight hitch. The training lasted for around an hour and hunger was now setting in.

Jaune stretched his good arm, yawning while scratching the back of his head. Ren's pancakes sounded good right now, and his stomach growled for nourishment. Jaune turned towards the door, planning on leaving when Pyrrha walked in.

She shook her head, "I imagine you'd be in here after I checked your room." She had a sad look on her face, probably being lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were unfocused and had bags under them, which Jaune assumed she hadn't been sleeping well. And the boy knew why she was like this.

"Are you alright?" He comfortingly ask her, sounding gentle with his sincere words.

Pyrrha didn't meet his eyes, looking everywhere but at him. "Yeah, I'm holding up well." She started to twiddle with her hair, brushing her fingers in the locks.

Jaune sighed from the reaction; Pyrrha was a terrible liar. It was always obvious whenever she wasn't honest because she always twiddled with her hair idly. Her uncomfortable demeanor was another thing though, not being a sign of dishonesty. This was because of a war she was probably having in her head at the moment.

Jaune approached the girl and gently placed his good hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, this-" He gestured towards his broken arm. "isn't your fault. You know that right? You shouldn't feel guilty about it. Ok?"

His voice was low and full of care, wanting his friend to get out of the dumps.

Pyrrha still wasn't meeting his eyes, staring at the ground with great interest. "Pyr, look at me." He told her, using his good hand to raise her chin upwards so their eyes were meeting. "I'm fine, see? I'm still alive and well, and the only reason I'm not dead is because of you. Please stop beating yourself up."

Jaune noticed her eyes were red and her lips was quivering. "How can you say that?" A choked sob left her mouth. "This was all my fault. You nearly died because if me. If I never joined the Titans then you would have never gotten hurt." Tears started to fall from her eyes now as she sobbed. "And the only reason you're alive is because…... because……."

The girl couldn't finish her sentence as she finally fully broke down, sobbing loudly with tears leaking out if her eyes. Jaune quickly hugged her, pulling her head into his shoulder. He let her cry on him, not caring about the growing wetness on his shirt. She had been avoiding him for a while now, and he was happy she was finally talking to him, even if it was on sobbing form. Jaune imagined she must have been really exhausted for not trying to run away from him this time and cried when their eyes met, feeling unrightfully guilty for staring into them.

(One week ago)

Things Jaune was not expecting this day.

An alien invasion to appear randomly

This alien invasion being run by some crazy ass chick

This crazy ass chick having a murder hard on him

This crazy chick having similar powers as Pyrrha

This crazy chick separating his team away from them and now they're fighting in a random place in the city

Crazy chick somehow knew about his earpiece and removed it so he couldn't call for help

Was the murder hard on mentioned yet?

Jaune was breathing rapidly from the fight, his left eye swollen shut and bruises riddled all over his body. Exhaustion filled him, making it difficult to stand. Sadly, the crazy ass chick looked like she wasn't even harmed.

Despite his pain though, he put on a shit eating grin on.

"You know there's a better way at getting a guy's attention, sweetheart." He joked, chuckling afterwards. "I personally like flowers but that's just me."

The girl rolled her eyes at Jaune, not impressed with his joke. "God, do you ever shut up? You're an annoying pest." This boy was literally cracking jokes non stop for the entire fight, and the girl was honestly getting pissed off.

"You're breaking my heart. I thought we had something between us. Please don't tell me I was just imagining it." His smile increased as the girl's scowled widened. "Anyway, what's your name, sweetheart? I enjoy our cute little nickname, but I would like to know the real name of the chick who's trying to kill me."

The girl annoyingly shook her head at the boy. "If you must know, my name is Cinder." The woman spat out at him, face being devoid of any emotion.

Wait a minute, that name rung a bell in Jaune's head. He most definitely heard it somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it. Jaune started to snap his digits at the girl, trying to reboot his memory. "Wait, wait, I know that name. I heard it from somewhere………uh……….did I accidently cut you off while driving or something?" He gave up at trying to figure out the familiarity of the girl, deciding to annoy her instead.

The woman rolled her eyes at the boy. "You know my sister, Pyrrha. You're her boytoy after all." Cinder looked him up and down and gave a disgusted shiver, repulse by the idea of anyone dating him.

The woman's looks finally set alarms in Jaune's head. She was a spitting image of Pyrrha, except with black hair and a vile bitch attitude. Words left his mouth before he even realized it.

"Wait a minute, you're that crazy bitch sister of Pyrrha's." Jaune smiled at Cinder, basking in her annoyance. "You know there are better ways for a family reunion, right?"

"What my sister sees in a dumbass like you is beyond me." Cinder deadpanned, finding the guy's personality insufferable. "I have a half a mind of letting you live, since I believe you being in her presence is torture enough."

God damn it, even the crazy ass twin believed Pyrrha and him were dating. The boy smiled though, not being as annoyed about this as he was the first twenty times it happened. (Seriously, why the hell did everyone assumed they were dating?)

"You know, it's actually quite flattering that people assume Pyrrha and I are dating. Totally boosts my ego up a notch." There was a small hue of red on his cheeks. "And by the way, I pity the guy that had to kiss you so you could speak English. Poor bastard, probably has the taste of evil in his mouth."

"My sister always did had terrible taste in her men."

"Ok, my ego went down slightly now, but it's still fully intact." Jaune quipped. "So is there a reason why you're trying to kill me? If I didn't know better, I would say you're jealous of your sister, sweetheart."

To Jaune's discomfort, Cinder started to smile wickedly at him, her eyes blazing with bat shit craziness. "I just want to break my dear sister by killing the boy she seems so fascinated with. I just want to see the brokeness on her face before I finally kill her."

Cinder wanted him to suffer first though, making sure Pyrrha saw the pained look on his face before he died. This was why she took him somewhere else to fight, so torturing him would be easier without any distractions from his friends. The twin now believed he was getting to that stage, despite the fake smile he was wearing. It was obvious that it was just an act.

Jaune let out a whistle. "Wow, did this entire invasion just to get your sister to notice you? Perhaps you do have a heart." Jaune was joking around, but he was freaking the fuck out at the moment. This chick is fucking batshit crazy and wanted him dead. She probably had been watching Jaune and Pyrrha as well, which explained how she knew about his earpiece and the close relationship with the redhead. The thought sent chills down Jaune's spine; nutjob over there had been stalking them for some time now.

Cinder's smile increased by Jaune's words, becoming borderline chaotic. "And I'm going to enjoy ripping out your heart in front of Pyrrha."

Jaune knew he couldn't win this fight alone, especially in the situation he was in now. His body was aching and moving was getting difficult. This girl was very strong and wasn't trying to be modest with her strength. Hell, it actually seemed like she was taking it easy on him.

He had difficulty fighting Pyrrha in spars, since she was new and he couldn't really find any tactics to beat her. Cinder was like an angry tempered Pyrrha with evil intents on his life. So he was basically fighting Pyrrha if the girl wanted him dead or suffering. The boy was hoping he could hold up until someone arrived. That was his only option, winning this fight was off the table.

Cinder quickly launched herself at Jaune at just a blinding speed that he barely moved out the way for the first attack, his injuries wearing him down. Cinder was quick though, as she quickly slammed the side if her fist into his gut after the first failed attempt.

Jaune felt air escaped his lips as he went flying backwards, slamming into a wall. Somehow, his ribs nor his back broke from the attack, but he was in unbelievable amount of pain at the moment. He had trouble breathing from the attack, the air around him refusing to cooperate.

With great speed, Cinder was on top of him in a instant, pressing him against the wall. She used her forearm to keep him in placed, violently pressing it against his neck to make it difficult for him to breath but not impossible. She enjoyed seeing the look of pain on his face.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. You're going to scream for Pyrrha and then I'll kill you in front if her. Does that sound nice, sweetheart?" Cinder said, mocking the nickname Jaune chose for her.

"Can't really do that when I'm barely breathing, honey." Jaune choked out, deciding to change up the nickname since Cinder used it. Jaune liked to be original when he annoyed people, so he no longer liked the name sweetheart, since Cinder just used it.

The air in his lungs was small and the oxygen entering his body was scarce. "And also, you guys got super hearing?" Jaune weakly croaked out." That would have been useful information to know at the beginning of the fight."

Damn it, he would have called for Pyrrha's help from the get-go if he knew she had great hearing. How the he didn't he know that? They hung out all the time and Jaune felt like a dumbass for not picking that fact up. It made total sense now. She could always hear his whispering and sneaking up on the redhead proved to be more difficult than the others. Man, Jaune felt like a jackass.

"So are you going to start screaming, or will I force you too, sweetheart?" Cinder asked with a devilish smile, hoping that he would the latter of the options.

"You ain't got shit, honey. My adoptive father once tried to tell me about 'the birds and the bees' and that was the most painful thing I have ever been involved in." Jaune tried to remove the girl's arms from his neck but failed from the chick's raw strength. Jesus, she was probably stronger than Pyrrha.

Those two were literally like night and day. Pyrrha was nice, caring and compassionate, always wanting to help people in need.

Cinder was a crazy ass bitch who wanted to kill Jaune as if it's her fetish or something. Hell, Jaune wouldn't even be shock if the girl had a murder fetish. Her face is quite suggestive when she was choking him. Dear God, Jaune was praying this wasn't getting her off.

"Ok, have it your way then." Cinder told him with a giant smile on her face. "Fair warning though, this is going to be painful."

Cinder then grabbed one of his arm and started to bend it by using her thumb. She did this slowly and agonizingly as Jaune's arm flared up in pain. Jaune gritted his teeth, trying not to make a single yell of pain. He knew he was dead if Pyrrha showed up. The redhead wouldn't be fast enough to help him, since Cinder was right on top him. So he was forced to grit his teeth and try to ignore the scorching ache.

The pain continued and increased over time, almost becoming unbearable. The boy could hear his bones cracking from the pressure, and his lungs begged him to scream for help. He probably nearly broke his teeth by how locked his jaw was as he tried to bite down the pain, only for it to keep increasing rapidly.

Then he heard a snapping sound and his arm giving away. This was when he couldn't keep his cry of pain inside him as he wailed loud, small strands of tears forming in his eyes.

"GAAHH, F-FUCK! DAMMIT! FUCK!" His voice was at a slight pitch from the pain, his arm feeling as if it was fire from intensity emanating from it. It was slightly bent back, the bone poking through his skin in an attempt to break free. Luckily, it didn't snap in half, only being extremely fractured but it still hurt like a bitch. He felt like puking from the pain and his vision was getting dizzy. Cinder was laughing at his misfortune, cackling like a complete maniac. If it wasn't for the pain then Jaune would have made a joke about her being a cliche Disney villain.

"There was that so hard?" She asked in-between giggles. "Look at the bright side, at least you won't live long enough to bask in the pain."

Jaune was freaking out, afraid that his demise might be approaching soon. He looked around, trying to find anything he could use to get out if this situation. His batons were knocked out if his hands when Cinder struck him, being ten feet away from him. Although, on his left was an a bunch of garbage that people must have thrown out. One of the trash being an empty beer bottle.

Cinder was too distracted by looking around for Pyrrha that she didn't see Jaune reaching for the glass and smashing it on her head. This made the girl nearly trip backwards, barely catching herself.

Jaune quickly tried to get away from her. His running was slow and sluggish, making him trip plenty of times in the process. Each fall sent spikes of pain through his arm in which he ignored. He then used his better arm to push himself back up. He got ten feet away before a hand violently squeezed his shoulder and threw him into another wall. Cinder was on top of him, but this time she was pissed.

Jaune felt an intense pain in the shoulder of his broken arm. He turned to see one of his baton was lodged into his shoulder, embedded into the wall to keep him in place. Another cry of pain from erupted from him, except it was weaker from the lack of energy. His good hand grabbed the baton in an attempt to pull it out, but he failed with each tug.

"That's going to cost you." Cinder spat at him, venom burning in her eyes. She grabbed his good arm and started to do the same thing she did his other one, except slower. This caused the boy to whimper in pain, clenching his teeth.

Jaune closed his eyes, fully expecting to hear another snap of his arm. Although, he heard a cry of anger and a punch. The pressure on his arm left immediately and Jaune opened his eyes to see Cinder twenty feet away from him with Pyrrha straddling her, unleashing an onslaught of punches.

Cinder was too distracted with Jaune that she failed to keep watch for her sister. So she didn't see that sucker punch that struck her in the cheek, sending her flying away from the boy.

Each punch Pyrrha let out was followed by a yell of anger; the speed of the punches were increasing as well, becoming more frequent as she continued her onslaught. Jaune never saw the redhead like this before, and it slightly terrified him. How much was she holding back from all those spars they had done.

Cinder slowly recovered and punch Pyrrha, throwing her off balance. She then pushed the redhead off her, turning her attention back to Jaune. She picked up the other baton on her way to the boy, preparing to impale him in the face with it. Her eyes burned with madness as she could only focused on her goal now. She completely forgot about her sister.

Jaune couldn't even see this happening; he slowly lost his vision as he succumbed to unconsciousness. The last thing heard before he passed out was Cinder yelling, Pyrrha screaming, and a violent snapping noise before a body falling over.

(LineBreak)

Pyrrha was breathing frantically. Her exhales were loud and made her body shake. She was shaking at image she was looking at; a sudden urge to vomit was appearing.

She couldn't believe what she just did. Her eyes were seeing it but her mind was refusing to accept her actions. Cinder was on the ground, unmoving, with her neck bent to the left in an arch.

She completely panicked from seeing Cinder gunning for Robin with murder in her eyes. She snapped, only momentarily, but that was all the time she needed to kill Cinder.

The sound of her neck breaking was deafening, making every other noise around them seem quiet and small, as if the only sound in the world at that split moment was Cinder's head violently twisting to the left. The image was burning into her mind. Pyrrha saw it everytime she closed her eyes. She couldn't escape the image, no matter how many times she tried to. It was branded in her head, burning her with terrifying thoughts.

Pyrrha killed her sister…….. Jesus fucking Christ, the girl just murdered her own sister. A panic attack was building up inside her, breathing was becoming difficult as she stared at the image in front of her. Her heartbeat accelerate, and she started to sweat. Tears started to roll down her eyes as she felt the fresh murder on her hands. The sensation of killing made her palms shake violently. Dear god, the girl couldn't stop the shakes.

She loved her sister. Pyrrha truly did, even after all the attempts on her life; at the end of the day, Cinder was still her own flesh and blood. The girl she used to take baths with, and the girl she shared a room with was lying in the ground, dead as a doornail by Pyrrha's hands.

It happened so quick too, not even lasting two seconds. One second Pyrrha was on the ground, and the next she had her hands around Cinder's head, twisting it with pure rage. She was sickened after her anger died down, sanity coming back to her; the reality becoming unbearable.

Then she remembered Jaune, who was still embedded into the wall, unconscious. She forgot about her internal war with herself and immediately went to him, ripping out the baton from his shoulder before carrying him to anyone who could help.

All the aliens stopped fighting when they found their leader dead. Some them surrendered while other attempted to flee the city. The fight made the A-class heros showed up to help, since it was just a large scale attack. This meant Batman was there and saw his protege completely messed up. He took Robin away, putting him in the batmobile to take him somewhere to get treatment.

Robin couldn't go to a hospital, since his identity might be revealed. Batman reassured Pyrrha that he was in good hands, though. He turned towards her before he left though.

"Thank you for saving him."

It sounded sincere, despite his rough voice masking any real emotion. This rarely ever happened. Batman never really said thank you to anyone, no matter what they've done. He would usual just stoically nod his head towards them. So him thanking Pyrrha meant Batman really cared for boy. It also meant he cared more about the boy than himself, since he never said thank you for whenever some saved his life. The thought saddened Pyrrha.

Robin was gone from the tower for several days while he recovered. Pyrrha hardly ate those days and barely got any rest. She isolated herself in her room and refused to talk to anyone, preferring to be alone with her thoughts at the time. Her brain was telling her that this was all her fault and that she was a murderer. The thoughts made her tear up, hiding under her blankets to cry her eyes out.

Nora was forced to burst into her room as an elephant, frightening Pyrrha. Nora got annoyed when the redhead refused to leave her room and took actions into her own hands. The pint sized girl held the redhead as she cried onto her shoulders, sobbing about what happened.

A few days past and Robin finally returned, wearing a cast on his arm. His shoulder was bandaged up and he wouldn't be able to move it for a while. But a smile was on his face when he came back, not even angry about his injury. This just made Pyrrha feel worse. She expected him to give her a cold shoulder, but he actually seeked her out and personally thanked her for saving him, as if the entire situation wasn't her fault in the first place. For some reason, it stung more than a cold shoulder. The girl felt as if she got off scott free with a crime and should be punished for it, even if it was small punishment.

Pyrrha also couldn't look at Robin, guilt would always swell up inside her as memories of his broken body replayed in her head. So she actually tried to avoid him for a while, much to Robin's hurt feelings. The only times she talked to the boy was in the mornings to tell him that Ren had made breakfast for them.

Pyrrha never asked Robin any questions about the incident, which was extremely harmful for the girl to keep bottled up. It was just a matter of time before she finally cracked and ask him the questions that roamed her mind ever since he returned.

(Present)

Jaune held Pyrrha as she cried, rubbing her back with his good arm as he did so. There was small jolts of pain from her body against his broken limb, but he ignored it, believing the pain was well worth it if it meant being close to his friend, especially in a time of need.

They didn't say anything; the only sound in the room was Pyrrha's sobs. Jaune let the girl get all of her emotions out before he tried to talked to her again. The redhead was holding on to his back, her hands interlocking with each other, not wanting to let go. She missed their closeness, missing his smell and friendly aura.

Jaune finally spoke up after around three minutes. "You feel better?"

Pyrrha just hid her face in his chest, feeling better, but a question still nagged her. "Why don't you hate me?" Her voice was quiet and croaked from the crying, barely over a whisper.

This shocked the boy. He wasn't expecting a question like this. "Why would you say that?"

"Do you honestly believe I don't know why Cinder tried to kill you? Why she made it her goal to wait until I was there to try and end you?" She choked out. "She did that to get to me, make me feel broken. Can you please stop lying to me by saying this isn't my fault when it's obviously is!" Her voice rose over time, not yelling but it was louder than her inside voice.

Jaune was taken back by her slight outburst, groaning in pain because she unintentionally tightened her grip on him, putting too much pressure on his arm. A weak apologize escaped her lips because of this, in which he told her that it wasn't an issue.

"Look Pyr, I knew what I signed up for when I first put this mask on." He comfortingly told her. "So I knew that I could get hurt on the job, no matter how it happened." He rose her head again, looking her in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. Your sister did this to me and my enemies would do the same to you if they wanted to get me." Jaune then faintly smiled. "Besides, I would get my arm broken a thousand times if it meant I could spend time with you."

Jaune expected her to finally laugh at his joke but she didn't. Her eyes were still filled with uncertainty. "I still killed someone." She weakly said.

Jaune's shoulders slouched from this. He knew that already, being told by Batman when he first woke up. This news did make him feel unsettled at first, he wouldn't be honest if said it didn't. It was hard to imagine someone like Pyrrha killing someone; it made absolutely no sense. It was just unimaginable to picture his friend snapping anyone's neck.

Not only this, but the no killing rule was drilled into Jaune's head at just young age. Batman wanted to make sure the boy knew where he stood on murder.

So Jaune was conflicted about this info. Pyrrha did something that Jaune found to be a terrible deed, regardless of her motive. So the boy was slightly wary when he first entered the tower, half expecting Pyrrha to be different for the worst. Sadly, he was right, but for a completely different reason though. His friend looked so heartbroken about what she did and how it happened. Eye contact with the girl was rare and hair twirling was very common; redness filled her eyes and she looked uncomfortable around him when he first walked in the tower.

He totally forgot about his uncertainty and went straight to the redhead, smiling as he greeted her, hoping he could cheer her up.

Jaune knew Pyrrha wasn't trained by Batman; therefore, she had different morals than him as well as different rules. She never had that rule drilled into her head like he did. Pyrrha just acted on the moment, desperate to save a life of a friend that she didn't want to lose. Hell, Jaune wouldn't be shock if Nora or Ren would have done something similar to this. The three of them knew each other for a long time, seeing the other as family.

"Look Pyr, I would be lying if the news didn't take me for a spin." Pyrrha slouched down a little, causing Jaune to continue. "But that's in the past and we need to move on. I……...I know how it feels to be stuck in the past, to think of the 'what if's' instead of moving on."

Jaune remembered his parents at this time. He used to think it was all his fault that they were dead, believing he could have somehow prevented it. He used to cry every night for the longest time, telling himself that it should had been him instead. This nearly ruined the boy, making him beyond repair.

But then James sat down on his bed and talked to him.

"We all got demons Pyrrha." Jaune recited father's words. "Some of them being larger than others. They know how to claw into our heart, making us feel like nothing but trash, a waste of space that doesn't deserve to live on this Earth." His voice got louder now, more determined as well. "They're wrong though, every single one of them. We all make mistakes. We all wish we can change the past, but we can't, and we need to learn to live with that. The sadness you feeling will never go away, but that doesn't mean you should let let them win. Wallowing in the past will only hurt you and others who want to help you."

He was silent for the moment, staring into her emerald eyes, seeing his reflection in them. Her eyes were still watery and puffy, but they died down a little after hearing his words. She stopped shaking as as well as she digested the information.

Jaune assume it finally safe crack another joke. "Now, can you finally show me that beautiful smile that I've been dying to see ever since I woke up."

Pyrrha was taking the information in, trying to think about it. How could Robin be so comforting about this. She murdered someone, and he was telling her that it was all in the past? How didn't he hate her? It didn't make any sense to the girl.

Then Pyrrha remembered her friend's personality. It was always friendly. (unless you're Blake) He always had a smile on his lips and wanted to help people. The boy saw the good in people, even Blake. Robin went on rants about the girl, but he still told Pyrrha that Blake wasn't a terrible person, just an annoying one.

Robin also worked in Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities in the world. It was full crazies and criminals and yet Robin could still see some good in people. Perhaps that's why Batman didn't kill people, believing anyone could turn their life around and taught that lesson to Robin.

She knew this guilt will never go away, and she just had to accept this and try and move on. Robin was right, wallowing in the past won't help her. She will have to live with her sister's blood on her hands for the rest of her days, knowing she could have handled that situation better. But that's not going to stop her from living her life.

Then she saw that goofy little smirk of his directed right at her and she couldn't help but to smirk a little.

Jaune's smirk turned into a full blown smile when he finally saw her smirk, his happiness radiating the entire room. "There's that million dollar smile I've been looking for."

Pyrrha's smile increased as she wiped tears from her eyes, letting out a laugh. "You really know how to make me smile, you know that, right?"

Jaune sheepishly shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a people person."

"Unless it's Blake?" Pyrrha jokingly asked, smiling wide now, feeling happy she could finally make a joke again. God, it felt so long the last she smiled.

"Blake isn't so bad now." Jaune started to flex his good arm. "Especially after she found out that this hunk can kick her ass."

Pyrrha laughed out loud this time, holding her mouth to muffle her giggles. The boy had a way of making people laugh, even some goons stifle a chuckle whenever he insulted their criminal boss. Pyrrha loved that about Robin, he was just a caring individual.

"You're so full of yourself. I honestly have no idea how you're protege of Batman. You're so full of sunshine."

"Believe it or not but Batman's a teddy bear. He's quite approachable when you get past that cowl scowl."

The two teens shared another laugh; the tension in the room being non-existent now. Pyrrha then got slightly serious though, staring Jaune in the eyes. Jaune was momentarily struck by her beautiful green orbs, being enchanted by them. They were full of warmth and compassion that he loved about her. He could stare at them all day without a bother, being completely engrossed in their beauty.

"Thank, Robin."

That broke Jaune out of the moment. God, he hated that name so much. Everytime he heard the name it just reminded him of his identity. Damn, how much he just wanted to tell his team his real name.

It was worst this time though, because he totally forgot the wall separating his real life and Pyrrha's life, believing they were more closer than they really were. That 'Robin' slapped him back into the sad reality that he lived though, that his friends didn't truly know who he was, only by his hero's name. And he hated it.

"Well, Ren made some pancakes back in the kitchen. Better hurry before Nora eats all of them." Pyrrha went and turn around to walk out of the room, until Jaune's brain went on autopilot, grabbing the girl by her arm gently. She rose an eyebrow at him, questioning what he was doing.

Jaune's brain was screaming at himself not to do the thing he wanted. Batman would kill him, not only would it expose his identity to Pyrrha, but also Batman's and his sister's identity. Pyrrha didn't have to be a genius to connect the dots when she finds out that the richest man in Gotham with 8 adopted kids was Jaune's father. Although, she would be weirded out by his 'playboy' persona, imagining Batman outside of his costume trying to woo women was a perplexing thought.

Despite his nerves though, he went through with it. "You know, I really hate that name." Jaune started, reaching for his eye mask. "So I think I prefer another name for when we're in private."

Jaune braced himself before he pulled the mask from his face. The cool air hitting his now exposed skin. Blue eyes stared into greens ones. It felt like a giant weight off his shoulders, as well as another weight being placed on it. Batman would kill him when he finds out, probably torture him with hell like training. But Jaune didn't gave a shit at the time.

Jaune extended his hand after a ten seconds of staring. "Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha stared at his hand, being surprised that Jaune Arc: James Ironwood's son was Robin. Wait, does that mean James was………

Pyrrha shook that thought out of her head, finding it unimportant. She took his hand into hers. "Hello, Jaune Arc. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."


End file.
